1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photointerrupter, a method of manufacturing a photointerrupter, and a mounting structure of a photointerrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of photointerrupters that are known. JP-A-2006-303183, for example, discloses a transmissive photointerrupter. This conventional photointerrupter includes an insulating substrate, a light emitting element, a light receiving element, two transparent encapsulation members, and a nontransparent cap. The light emitting element and the light receiving element are disposed on the insulating substrate. One of the transparent encapsulation members covers the light emitting element, and the other covers the light receiving element. The nontransparent cap covers the transparent encapsulation members.
In the above photointerrupter, the nontransparent cap is formed through a resin molding process. Unfavorably, the resin molding process renders the thickness of the cap rather large, which hinders the downsizing of the photointerrupter.